


Keep a Song in Your Heart

by FrostyFelassan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Interesting NPCs Mod (Elder Scrolls), Markarth (Elder Scrolls), Skyrim Quest: No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, Skyrim Quest: The Forsworn Conspiracy, The Forsworn (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFelassan/pseuds/FrostyFelassan
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUSRaena was raised isolated in Druadach Redoubt. Her first trip away from home is an important one: to free her father, Madanach, from Cidhna Prison.Follow Raena as she experiences Skyrim for the first time.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Never See Me Coming

_"Your father is counting on you."_

_"You are the catalyst that will restore our sovereignty."_

_"Your purpose was set the night you were conceived."_

Lucerne would whisper these things to me during our lessons. My earliest memory is of conjuring a fox familiar (poorly) over and over as Lucerne berated me for casting too loudly. 

Druadach Redoubt was quiet most of the time. Hunting parties were rare, and when they _did_ happen, our celebrations were subdued. Druadach had one objective: to free the King in Rags. 

Over the years, various members of our clan would set off for Markarth, desperate to be the one to bring Madanach home. None of these ambitious men and women had a plan. None of them returned home. 

Lucerne had a plan. Me. She told me that our foolhardy brothers and sisters never got past the Markarth walls. Too wild. Too angry. Too _Forsworn_. These men and women were impatient. They stuck out like a sore thumb in Nord society. She knew that they would leave and fail every time, but she never warned them against their actions. Mothers and fathers grieved their lost children, and still Lucerne supported their doomed expeditions. 

_"Let them throw their lives away. They serve a purpose, although they don't understand what their true purpose is."_

Lucerne celebrated each person that we lost to ambition. Every Forsworn who attempted to breach the Markarth walls further perpetrated Nord beliefs about our kind. We are wild. We are violent. We are single-minded. We are foolhardy. 

Markarth would never see me coming. 


	2. Bodies on the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena makes the journey to Markarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That lunch was one of the last peaceful moments that I would experience in a great while."

I left Druadach in the early morning, before the others were awake. I dressed in hunting gear and took my bow. As I passed the various sentries, I was ignored by all but Henri, who glanced at me and did a double take. 

"Lucerne is letting you hunt? Have you  _ ever  _ hunted?" He looked concerned. 

I didn't answer. I put one finger to my lips, smiled, and raised an eyebrow. He smiled back and gestured for me to go on my way, which I did. I walked down the path to the south and quickly got out of sight of the sentries. 

A short hike later, I found the fallen, hollowed out log I was looking for. Inside, I found my bag, carefully packed by Lucerne with food, water, a dagger, and a plain Imperial dress. I slipped my bow into the hollowed out log. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I set off toward the road leading south to Markarth. 

*****

The journey to Markarth took several hours on foot. I enjoyed every moment of the trip. I had never been further than yelling distance from Druadach, and I now understood why The Reach was worth fighting for. It was beautiful and teeming with wildlife. The roaring of waterfalls muted everything else, casting rainbows both high and low. I stopped for lunch at the top of a particularly impressive fall, the roar and spray of water invigorating me far more than the dried venison I chewed upon. 

As I ate, I contemplated another life, one in which I wasn't bound by fate to reignite the Forsworn rebellion. One in which I was free to pick a quiet spot in The Reach to set up camp and live a peaceful life among the goats and elk, no one bothering me, expecting things of me, no one depending on me for anything.

That lunch was one of the last peaceful moments that I would experience in a great while. 

*****

Signs of civilization began to pop up as I continued south, so I ducked into a copse of juniper trees and stripped out of my hunting gear. I quickly put on my new dress and stuffed my gear into the bag; then, careful not to be seen, I returned to the road. 

I passed a farm and a mining camp as the walls of Markarth came into view. My heart started to pound the closer I got to the walls. They were formidable. Impenetrable. As I stared at the walls, something on my left caught my eye. It took everything in me to remain outwardly calm as I took in the bodies hanging from the tower. Forsworn bodies, in various stages decomposition. Trophies for the guards who had captured them in their failed attempts to enter Markarth. 

I almost turned around to go back home. Knowing that Lucerne would be waiting for me is the only thing that kept my feet moving forward. I peeled my eyes off of my murdered brothers and sisters and approached the gates. 


	3. Some Kind of Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena begins her search for a Forsworn contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're asking the wrong people about Nepos," he slurred.

No one stopped me as I walked through the gates to Markarth. The guards gave me a passing glance and went back to leaning against the wall and wishing that their shift was over. 

I was not prepared for the size of the city. It loomed over me, foreboding and fascinating at the same time. The marketplace was packed with stalls where people were buying and selling goods of all kinds. Just past the marketplace was a doorway in the stone, with a sign reading  _ The Silver-Blood Inn _ . I squeezed past the crowds of people and entered. 

"Come on in. The Silver-Blood Inn has plenty of strong drink and clean rooms." A loud, brash voice greeted me from the counter in the center of the large, dark room. 

I slowly walked up to the counter, taking in the sheer size of the place. The gray-haired man behind the counter eyed me closely as I sat on a stool. 

"Want a drink?" He asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

"I was hoping you could tell me where to find Nepos the Nose,"

The man slowly blinked at me, then abruptly walked away from the counter, shouting, "How are your chores coming, my son?" And he disappeared down a dark hallway. I could hear quiet murmuring voices, but was unable to make out what they were saying. 

I stayed seated at the counter, confused about the interaction with the innkeeper. Lucerne had told me to ask around at the inn, and someone would be able to direct me to Nepos's house. Did she not mean the innkeeper? I looked around the room and spotted a haggard blonde man in hide armor eyeballing me drunkenly. I quirked an eyebrow up at him. 

"You're asking the wrong people about Nepos," he slurred. 

"And who should I be asking?"

As the drunkard contemplated my question, a young man in barkeeper's clothing rushed out of the dark hallway and left the inn. 

"Try the old folks at the Treasury House. You'll find it easily enough." And with that, the drunk focused back on his drink. 

The innkeeper reappeared and sauntered over to the counter. "What was your name, again?" He asked, not meeting my eyes. 

"I should really be going," I replied. I grabbed my bag and hurried out into the marketplace. 

*****

I blinked into the blinding sun as I stepped out of the inn. Immediately, I noticed that the atmosphere of raucous trade had changed. People were whispering and talking in small huddled groups. Looking around to see what was going on, I was shoved to the side by some city guards as they ran into the marketplace. 

"Everybody stay back. The Markarth City Guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here." The guards surrounded the silversmith stall and began directing citizens to go home. 

I stood on my tiptoes to see what had happened. All I could make out were a couple of bodies laying on the ground before a man bumped into me. He bent down and picked something up off of the ground. 

"Oh, I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important." He shoved the note into my hand and disappeared into the crowd before I could tell him that it wasn't my note. 

I opened the note and read it. 

_ Meet me at the shrine of Talos. _


	4. The Absurdity of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena makes some friends in Markarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you so much. Endon and I have been so worried. I'm Kerah, by the way. Can you stay for dinner? It's the least we can do."

I turned the note over and over in my hands, looking for any indication of who wrote it or who it was meant for. There was nothing to discover. A thought occurred to me: was this Nepos? Was he expecting me? Lucerne had advised me to assume that Nepos had no knowledge of me or my mission prior to me meeting him. Perhaps one of his agents had seen me in Markarth and contacted him. Perhaps it was the young man who hurried out of the inn! 

I folded the note and placed it in my bag, deciding to explore the city while I weighed my options. I headed west through the city at its lowest level, occasionally tripping over stones because I couldn't tear my eyes away from the immense Dwemer architecture. 

Walking through the city, I couldn't help but notice the diversity of the population. I had been expecting the city to be full of Nords, as Lucerne's stories were rife with tales of the Nords retaking Markarth. She never mentioned Bretons, or Imperials, or Redguards. I watched as a half dozen children ran through the streets, giggling and playing tag. Children of many races. Watching them brought back happy memories of playing in the mountains with my childhood friends. 

Suddenly, a Redguard girl slipped off of the edge of a 6 foot high walkway. Her friends didn't notice, and they ran off. I rushed over to the girl and asked her if she was okay. 

"I think I twisted my ankle," she wailed, holding the ankle up for me to see. It was certainly swelling fast. 

"Where do you live? I'll help you get home." I told her, helping her to her feet. She couldn't put any weight on her injured leg, so I supported her as we walked slowly towards her house. 

"Mama is going to be so mad. She doesn't even like me jumping up and down in the house, but I can't help it, I swear!" 

I smiled at her and asked her about her parents. 

"My parents are both silversmiths. I'm going to be a silversmith one day, like them. Being an apprentice is great. I get to swing a hammer at things!" 

We got to her house without further incident, and before I could knock on the door, it opened violently.

"Adara, where have you been?! I walked all over the city looking for you! What's wrong with your leg? Were you climbing the walls again?" It was then that Adara's mother seemed to realize that I was there. 

"Hi, I'm Raena. I saw Adara fall, and she's sprained her ankle, so I helped her get home."

The woman beamed at me. "Thank you so much. Endon and I have been so worried. I'm Kerah, by the way. Can you stay for dinner? It's the least we can do." Kerah smiled at me, and it seemed so genuine that I couldn't turn her down. 

"That would be lovely," I said as I walked through the door. 

*****

Dinner was fantastic. Kerah and Endon told me all about their silversmithing business, but the focus of their conversation always turned to their two children, Adara and Cade. Cade had joined the Stormcloak Rebellion and was off fighting the Imperials alongside the Nords. Adara was a promising silversmith apprentice. 

Adara was a lively conversationalist, regaling me with tales of her and Cade's adventures both inside and out of the city walls. It was clear that she missed her brother dearly. 

"If I were a few years older, I could have gone with him," she said wistfully. Kerah and Endon glanced at each other with concern, which escaped Adara's notice. 

I took my leave after dinner, promising to return soon for another get together. As I stepped out into the brisk night air, I couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all. Hours before, a woman had been murdered in the marketplace right next to Kerah's stall by a supposed Forsworn agent, and now Kerah and Endon had befriended an actual Forsworn agent. If they only knew. 

The thought reminded me of the mysterious note I had stuffed in my bag earlier that day. If there was a possibility that Nepos was arranging a meeting, I had to attend. I got my bearings and headed to the Shrine of Talos. 


	5. You'll Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena meets a contact at the Shrine of Talos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll ask again. Who are you and what is going on?"

The door to the Shrine of Talos creaked loudly when I opened it. I winced at the noise and didn't bother closing it behind me. The hallway led down into a large room. I could see a single candle lit near the shrine itself. No one was there. 

I ventured down the ramp, shuffling my feet to avoid tripping in the dark. The shrine was twice the size of a normal man, and I reached out with my hand to touch the intricate carvings. 

"Took you long enough."

I snatched my hand back and exhaled sharply in surprise. Then I saw him. The Breton man who had given me the note. 

"Who are you? Who asked you to meet me here?" I gave him my best approximation of an intimidating look. He walked around me, looking me up and down. 

"You're an outsider. You're inconspicuous enough. You'll do." He relaxed a bit. 

"I'll do what? What is going on here?" I was growing impatient. I hoped that he could see my impatience in the dim light. 

His face took on a look of fear, and his voice shook as he replied, "You want answers? Well, so do I. So does everyone in this city. A man goes crazy in the market. Everyone knows he's a Forsworn agent. Guards do nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess." His fear had morphed into raw anger as he said this last part. 

"I'll ask again. Who are you and what is going on?" This time, my voice was softer. I felt a bit bad for the man. 

"My name is Eltrys. This has been going on for years, and all I've been able to find is murder and blood. I need help. Please. You find out why the woman was attacked, who's behind Weylin and the Forsworn, and I'll pay you for any information you bring me." The anguish and desperation he felt was evident when he spoke. I pitied him, and I was also very curious. 

I sat on a bench, and he sat next to me. His life story poured out of him. I sat and listened politely. 

His father, who owned a mine, had been murdered. Eltrys believed the murderer was a Forsworn agent, but the guards insisted that it was just some random madman. The murder in the market earlier in the day had brought back old, painful memories of his father's death. With the violence and corruption growing in Markarth, Eltrys was very worried about his wife and unborn child remaining in the city. He wanted to avenge his father. 

Eltrys was able to give me a bit of information about the murderer and his victim. I told him that I would look into it, and left the shrine. 

*****

It occurred to me that I had nowhere to stay the night. The innkeeper from earlier seemed suspicious of me the instant I had mentioned Nepos. Going back there was a bad idea. I thought of the drunk's suggestion that I go to the Treasury House. Perhaps I would find a friendly face and a place to sleep there. 


	6. Beware the Forsworn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena visits the Treasury House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched her for a bit, and then cleared my throat. "So, can you get me a meeting with Nepos?"

A young Breton woman was locking the door to the Treasury House when I arrived. I jogged up to her and asked if I could go inside. 

She backed up a few steps, inclined her head a bit, and said haughtily, "The Treasury House is really just for patrons of the Silver-Blood family. You don't belong here." She put the key in her pocket and turned to go. 

I reached out and tapped her shoulder, and she grabbed me tightly around my wrist. She turned towards me slowly, and hissed, "Never. Touch me."

I put my hands in the air and apologized, asking what time the Treasury House would open the next morning. She stalked off without answering. 

Now I had to figure out where I was going to sleep. The inn was out. The Treasury House was out. Would Kerah and Endon still be up? I decided that it couldn't hurt to try them. 

It took several minutes, but Kerah hesitantly opened the door after I knocked. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was me, and invited me in. 

"No one knocks on doors in Markarth at this hour. You had me nervous," she laughed, although it was a bit forced. 

"I'm so sorry, Kerah, but I've realized that I have nowhere to stay tonight. I know it's a lot to ask, but would you consider letting me sleep here? Just for one night. I would be indebted to you." 

Kerah regarded me for what seemed like an eternity, and then nodded. She left the room, and promptly returned with a bear hide and a straw pillow. "Breakfast is at dawn," she said, and walked away. 

I curled up on the bear skin and immediately fell asleep. 

*****

After breakfast, I washed up and went directly to the Treasury House. The doors were unlocked, so I let myself in. I groaned internally when I saw the young woman from last night behind the front desk. Steeling myself, I approached her and asked if I could speak to the old folks in the Treasury House. 

She recognized me. To my surprise, she smiled and said, "Of course!" As she walked me back to a room, she whispered, "My husband told me all about you." I looked at her in confusion, but she just winked and shouted, "Nana Ildene! There's someone here to speak with you!"

I sat alone in the small room wondering how the woman's husband knew about me. A short time later, an elderly Breton woman entered the room and looked at me coolly. 

"You wanted to see me." It was a statement. 

"Yes, I was told that you were the one to see if I wanted to meet with Nepos the Nose-"

Before I knew what was happening, she was behind me with a blade pressed to my neck. "Who sent you?" She asked menacingly. 

Careful to keep from cutting my own throat, I whispered, "Lucerne."

"Lucerne died in the Markarth Massacre," she spat in my ear. 

"Lucerne is alive and well in Druadach. She sent me to free Madanach and return him to his throne." I could feel blood running down my neck. Panic began to rise in my chest. 

She lowered her knife. "Is that so? All this time we thought she died..." She trailed off and began pacing the floor, mumbling to herself. 

I watched her for a bit, and then cleared my throat. "So, can you get me a meeting with Nepos?" 

Nana Ildene stopped in her tracks. I think she had forgotten I was there. She held up her finger, paused again, and then left the room. A moment later she returned with an elderly man. 

"Donnel, this is her. She's Lucerne's - I know, I thought so, too - anyway, she's here for the King. She wants to speak with Nepos."

Donnel grunted. He looked at me through his milky eyes, and I felt a warmth run along the underside of my skin. It felt nice. Underneath the warmth, I felt a prickle inside of my skull, like tiny fingers poking and prodding my brain. I shook my head and jumped to my feet.

"You're casting spells on me? Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you. There is no need to invade my thoughts." 

Donnel's spell retreated from my skin. He regarded me for another moment, and finally spoke. "If you won't let me see your true intentions, then you'll have to prove your loyalty to the cause." 

"How can I prove myself to you?" 

Donnel and Nana Ildene shared a look. Nana Ildene spoke next. "Kill Betrid." 

I blinked. "Who is Betrid?"

Nana Ildene offered me a sinister smile. "The lady of the house, of course. Only a true Forsworn would dare murder a Silver-Blood in Markarth."

My mouth must have been hanging open, because Nana Ildene sort of laughed and leaned in to whisper, "What's wrong girl? Never spilled any Nord blood before?"

"I'll...have to think about it," I started looking towards the door, planning my exit, when Donnel spoke up again. 

"There is no thinking about it. Either Betrid dies now, by your hand, or Lucerne's plan is doomed. What will it be?" 

I stood up and walked out of the room. I spotted an elegant Nord woman sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book. I approached her, and in a choked voice, said "Betrid?" 

She looked up at me quizzically. "The front desk is that way," she said, and looked back down at her book. I shocked her back to attention when I conjured my sword. 

I whispered, "Beware the Forsworn", and plunged the sword into her chest. 


	7. Nana Ildene isn't Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena has spilled Nord blood. A meeting with Nepos is her reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was finished, Nepos leaned back in his chair and was silent. Uaile hovered nearby, presumably ready to throw me out the door if Nepos demanded it. When Nepos finally spoke, he surprised us all.

Rhiada, who'd been writing in a ledger at the counter, turned abruptly at the sound of Betrid's body hitting the floor. She screamed and jumped up on the counter, pointing a small dagger at me while she looked around the room frantically for help. 

A door at the top of some stairs burst open just as I was grabbed from behind by two strong hands. A tall, balding man with grey hair ran down the stairs towards me, yelling, "Betrid! Betrid!" He stooped down to look at Betrid's lifeless body and then stood to face me. 

"What have you done to my wife? I'll have you executed for this! Who are you working for? I will find your entire family and bury them alive for this!" The man was turning a magenta color as his rage increased with every word. His spittle wet my face as he screamed obscenities and curses. 

Nana Ildene approached him, as Donnel held my arms behind my back in a vice grip. 

Rhiada was now huddled up on the floor, shaking and crying quietly. A bolt of guilt shot through me as I realized that her fear was my fault. 

"Thonar. Let us take this murderer to Nepos. He'll do much worse to her than the city guards could ever dream up. Nepos will destroy her, and his agents will track down all those who have conspired with her." Nana Ildene spoke to Thonar in a voice that mothers reserve for their beloved child during an epic meltdown. 

Thonar's rage dissipated slightly, and he looked at Nana Ildene with adoring eyes. "Ah, Nana Ildene, whatever would my family do without you?"

Nana Ildene took him in her arms and wrapped him in a mother's embrace. "Thonar, don't you worry. Nana Ildene isn't going anywhere." 

Over Thonar's shoulder, she said to Donnel, "Take her to Nepos. He'll know what to do." 

*****

Donnel didn't give up the ruse on our way to Nepos's house. I tried to talk with him as we walked, but the only response I got was a jab in between the ribs. When we arrived, Donnel opened the door and shoved me inside, violently. I fell to the floor. Donnel hauled me back to my feet and marched me up the stairs. 

A blonde Breton woman met us at the top of the stairs. 

"Donnel. What's your business here?" She looked annoyed. 

"We're here to see Nepos, Uaile. Step aside." 

She rolled her eyes. "We haven't been expecting you, and the old man needs his rest. Come back some other time." She crossed her arms over her chest, revealing twin daggers strapped to her hips. 

Donnel loomed over her, ready to argue, when we heard an elderly, tired voice from the next room. 

"Wait. It's okay, my dear. Send them in." 

Donnel smiled at Uaile and pushed me past her. We walked into a very large, warm room. A very old man was sitting next to the fire, straining to see what Donnel had brought him. 

Finally, Donnel released my wrists. I stood tall in front of the old man and addressed him. 

"You must be Nepos." 

He squinted at me. "Yes, dear, I am Nepos. You have sniffed me out. What can I do for you?"

I sat down and spent a good deal of time informing Nepos and his household about Lucerne's plans. Unlike Nana Ildene and Donnel, Nepos was not surprised to hear that Lucerne was alive. He listened intently as I described Lucerne's actions over the past 25 years. 

When I was finished, Nepos leaned back in his chair and was silent. Uaile hovered nearby, presumably ready to throw me out the door if Nepos demanded it. When Nepos finally spoke, he surprised us all. 

"We will not be freeing Madanach from Cidhna Mine, nor will we offer assistance to anyone who attempts to do so." He stopped talking and showed no sign of continuing. Uaile looked taken aback. Donnel and the other men in the room moved to put themselves between me and Nepos, as though I posed a threat. 

All I could think to say was, "But why?"

Nepos sighed. "You weren't there. You didn't see the brothers and sisters that we lost when we took Markarth. We thought it was worth the cost. For two years, we ruled the Reach in peace. Until Ulfric and his men came. Those of us who didn't run were executed. All but my king, myself, and a handful of others." He took a shaking breath and carried on. 

"Madanach is the King in Rags. A man who once held all the Reach within his grip. From inside Cidhna Prison, he stokes the passions of the downtrodden in this city. Directs them to kill the enemies of the Forsworn in our name. Madanach wields far more power in Cidhna than he could ever hope to wield as a free man. The Forsworn cannot withstand another uprising."

Uaile had become tense during this speech. When he had finished, she asked Nepos, "What about my father? He's in Cidhna, too." 

Nepos looked at her sadly and lamented, "And there he will stay."

Nepos then looked at Donnel and pointed at me. "Kill her." 


	8. There is Someone You Should Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena finds an ally and a new obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could hear her breathing heavily over the low roar of the Markarth waterfall. Slowly, I walked around to face her. There were tears streaming down her face. She met my eyes.

Donnel immediately had my wrists grasped behind my back again. Nepos stood and watched as his other bodyguards took up position. I took a calming breath and conjured my sword. 

The sword sliced open Donnel's forearm, and he released my wrists. I turned on him and slashed at his chest, as I heard the sounds of familiars being conjured behind me. I quickly cast invisibility and muffle spells, and scurried out of the scuffle. Donnel and the two bodyguards cast detect magic spells which immediately illuminated my hiding spot next to a large buffet. 

I conjured a flame atronach and began rapidly firing lightning at my three attackers. A frail, thin roar cut through the noise of our battle.

"Uaile, no!" Donnel ran to Nepos, but it was too late. Uaile stood looking down at Nepos's still form in shock and fury. Taking advantage of the distraction, I once again conjured my sword and cut down the two bodyguards in two swift maneuvers. 

I turned my attention back to Uaile and Donnel, who were pacing in circles around each other, speaking in low tones. After a few moments of this, Donnel threw himself at Uaile. I crossed the room in a blur and knocked Donnel to the ground. Uaile wasted no time, grabbing her daggers and plunging them into Donnel's chest. 

Both breathing hard, we sized each other up. Uaile nodded her head crisply, then sheathed her daggers. 

"Let's go get our King."

*****

Apparently, Uaile's plan was to simply storm Cidhna Mine. She walked quickly, and I had to jog to keep up. As we crossed the city, I attempted several times to convince her that we needed a solid plan, that storming into the mine would accomplish nothing. 

When Cidhna came into view, Uaile stopped short. I could hear her breathing heavily over the low roar of the Markarth waterfall. Slowly, I walked around to face her. There were tears streaming down her face. She met my eyes. 

"I have waited on Nepos, hand and foot, for a decade. Ever since my father followed our King into Cidhna. For years, I have executed his orders without question, all with the understanding that when the time was right, we would free them." 

She wiped her eyes. "Why would Nepos betray Madanach? My father? Our people?"

I took her hand, hesitantly, and guided her towards the Shrine of Talos. "There is someone you should meet."

*****

Uaile followed me to the Shrine listlessly. She didn't ask questions. In fact, she didn't speak at all. I wondered how she must be feeling. The past ten years had been based on a lie. She'd been guided like a mule with a carrot on a stick, and when it finally looked like she would get the carrot, Nepos had snatched it away. 

When we arrived at the Shrine, I pushed the door open and once again winced at the sound of unused hinges groaning in protest. Uaile slipped in behind me, and together we started down the ramp. 

Halfway down, I saw something that seemed off. There was a shoe sticking out from behind the Talos statue. I stopped, put my hand out to stop Uaile, and gestured for her to look. 

"Is that a body?" she asked. 

I rushed down the stairs, hoping it wasn't Eltrys. In the dim candlelight, my hope died. It was Eltrys, hours dead from a blow to the head. The pool of blood was already congealed on the floor, sticky under my feet. I looked around for any clues as to what had happened. I found nothing. 

The Shrine's door hinges squealed again, and I jerked to my feet. Several city guards filed through the door, weapons drawn. 

The lead guard chuckled, "They always return to the scene of the crime."

I put my hands up, "We're not responsible for this!"

The guards advanced on us slowly. "Well, someone is. Did I mention we received reports of a disturbance coming from Nepos's house. What do you suppose we found when we checked it out?" 

Uaile stepped forward, "Look, Joric, we can explain what happened at Nepos's-"

  
"So you  _ were  _ there! Ha!" Joric interrupted Uaile, looking at his fellow guards. "Looks like a case closed, boys." He turned back to us. "So, are you going to come quietly, or not?" 


	9. Half a Dozen Metronomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena finally meets the King in Rags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh man, if I had a shiv for every time I'd heard that one!" He was laughing so hard that he started to wheeze.

I wish I could say that Uaile and I put up a fight, but we would be no good to Madanach and the Forsworn if we were dead. We went quietly, just as Joric had asked. The guards taunted us all the way to Cidhna. 

"No one escapes Cidhna Mine. No one."

"You'll have plenty of time with the King in Rags in Cidhna."

"It's a life sentence in Cidhna for you."

Our little procession drew a large crowd of Markarth citizens. I could see the young woman from the Treasury House, crying and angry. Adara was watching with her friends from up on a wall. She looked intrigued. I'm sure she couldn't wait to run home and inform Kerah that I'd been arrested for being a Forsworn agent. Many of the people watching were yelling and throwing curses our way. I couldn't help but notice that the Bretons in the crowd were more subdued, hanging back. Reachmen, I supposed. Wishing for the freedom that my people had provided, but unwilling to fight as we had. 

Lucerne had been more than harsh in her judgement of our fellow Reachmen. They were eager to join with Madanach _after_ he had reclaimed Markarth for them nearly thirty years ago. When the time came to resist Ulfric's invasion, they ran. Waited until the carnage was over, and then bowed down to the Silver-Bloods, happy to lick Nord boots in exchange for giving up their land and sovereignty and keeping their lives. 

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding once we got inside the prison. They stripped Uaile and I down to our underwear and gave us uniforms made of burlap to put on. Our items were locked up in a chest, and we were led down to the prisoners' area. 

An intimidating Orc woman closed and locked the door behind us. We began to descend into the mine, when she called us back. 

"We expect you to earn your keep. There's no resting your hide in a cell in this prison. Here, you work. You'll mine ore until you're throwing up silver bars. Now, get down there."

She walked away, leaving Uaile and I to commence our business of mining silver. 

*****

The mine was dim, lit only by a small fire in the center of the cavernous room. I could see tunnels leading off of the main room, winding into darkness. Uaile and I walked down the ramps to the lower level. A man was sitting near the fire, wearing rags that had once been a burlap uniform like ours. As we approached, he looked up at us. 

"What are you in for, new bloods?" His greeting was one of disinterest, as though he expected to hear the same old story from one or both of us. 

"Papa?" Uaile asked in a whisper.

The man was on his feet in an instant. "Uaile? Why are you here?" He grabbed her in a bear hug and she squealed with delight. A few moments later, he held her at arm's length and just stared at her. They were both crying. I decided to leave them to their reunion, and explored the mine a bit. 

It wasn't as big as I expected. No more than a dozen prisoners occupied the entire mine. I saw no beds, no tables, no furniture of any kind. There were piles of straw in corners and alcoves, presumably where the prisoners slept each night. No guards were present. The sounds of pickaxes striking rock rang through the mine, slow and steady as a half a dozen metronomes all set to their own tempo. 

None of the prisoners I passed paid me any attention. They didn't look too friendly, so I didn't interrupt their work. I made my way back to the main cavern, and noticed for the first time a closed iron gate guarded by an orc. Behind the gate was another dimly lit and twisting tunnel. There was silence in that tunnel. A brutish orc with his face painted white appeared to be guarding the door. 

Cautiously, I approached him. I opened my mouth to speak, and he interrupted me. 

"The new meat. So soft. Tender." He grinned. "What was it like killing your first one, huh?"

I squared my shoulders and ignored his question. "I need to speak with Madanach." 

He leaned in slightly, and his tone turned serious. "You want to talk to the King in Rags? Fine. But first you got to pay the toll. How about you get me a shiv? Not that I need one, but it's nice to have in case I need to do some _shaving_." He chuckled at his own joke. 

I rolled my eyes. "Just let me in. I need to speak with my father." 

I heard Uaile gasp behind me. The orc continued to stare at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. 

"Oh man, if I had a shiv for every time I'd heard that one!" He was laughing so hard that he started to wheeze. 

I stood there, embarrassed and more than a little annoyed. As I considered my next move, I heard a gravelly voice from deep in the tunnel. 

"Borkul, just open the door. I'll deal with her."

Still laughing and gasping for air, Borkul unlocked the door and gestured for me to pass through. 

*****

The tunnel was much smaller and had more twists and turns than the mining tunnels. I could see that the light at the end of the tunnel was very bright, and when I entered the small room occupied by Madanach, I saw why. 

Dozens of candles lined the walls. Madanach sat at a table filled with papers, letters, writing utensils, and food. There was an actual bed in the corner. Madanach was a king among beggars here in Cidhna. So distracted by the relative opulence of the room, I forgot about Madanach until he cleared his throat. 

"So, another long lost daughter, here to free me from Cidhna and restore Reachmen rule to Markarth. Does that about sum it up?" 

I stared at him. "How many daughters do you have?"

"Well, if you believe every young man and woman who has come in here claiming to be my get, I'd estimate I have somewhere between twenty and thirty children." He gave me a wry smile. "So, which aspiring matriarch claimed that you were the product of our joining?"

"My mother is Lucerne," I said proudly. 

"Ha! Lucerne! Thinking on her now, I'm surprised that you're the first 'daughter' she's sent to me." He shook his head and picked up his quill, presumably dismissing me. 

I stepped closer to him. "I'm confused. Don't you want to know what I'm doing here?" I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I had been hoping for some reaction from him. Any reaction would have been nice, but Madanach had been completely unfazed by my appearance. 

Madanach sighed and lay down his quill, absently scratching his grey, grizzled beard as he looked at me. "Look, girl, for the last ten years, ambitious young Forsworn sons and daughters have come to me here in Cidhna, each with the same basic story to tell me.

"They all have a mother who claims me as her long lost lover. All have been raised to believe that I am their father who was taken from them when Markarth was overrun by Ulfric and his army. All have been sent to free me and rule over The Reach by my side.

"I can see by the look on your face that this all sounds very familiar. Let me tell you, when the first of my 'children' showed up, I believed them. But then there were more. Further still, none had an actual plan as to how we would leave Cidhna, let alone how we would retake Markarth. I soon realized that these children were merely their mothers' way of laying claim to both myself and the Reach, if it were ever again liberated. 

"So tell me. Do you have a plan? Does Lucerne have a plan? What is our next step?" He sat back in his chair expectantly. 

I stared at him dumbly. Searched my brain for ideas, simultaneously understanding that Lucerne had given me nothing, and probably had nothing to begin with. I had assumed Nepos would have helped with that part, but my assumptions about this whole mission had been wrong at nearly every step. 

"I thought not," he grumbled, turning once again back to his papers. "Leave me. I am a busy man."

I fled the tunnel as quickly as I could, careful not to let him or Borkul see my tears.


	10. Pays to Be Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena wants to escape Cidhna Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He finished chewing, and set the uneaten apple down on the table. He squatted down before me and took my hands in his.

I found a lone straw pile and fell asleep for a while. It was impossible to know the time in Cidhna. When I woke, I walked around looking for Uaile. 

She was with her father near the fire, talking quietly. I sat down nearby and waited until they both looked at me expectantly. Uraccen was kind, if rather gruff. He told Uaile and me about the string of young Forsworn who had come into Cidhna, claiming to be Madanach's children. 

"Where are they now?" I asked when he was finished. 

"Dead."

I gaped at him. 

"No, Madanach didn't kill them. Or have them killed." He reassured me. "Most of them died in the mines. Most who end up here do. I myself was nearly killed in a cave-in a few years back. Can't do much mining now, with my leg in the shape it's in. If you can't mine, you don't eat. Madanach looks out for me, though. Pays to be loyal." He gave me a cynical smile. 

"And what of those who didn't die in the mines?"

"Well, one or two died fighting other prisoners. A few others starved. They weren't producing fast enough. And some others were put down by the guards. They come in once per week to clean up the bodies, grab any ore we've mined, and beat down the troublemakers. That's the only time we get food, too. If there's not enough ore mined up, we don't get any." 

I looked at Uaile. "We have to get out of here."

*****

I had regained my composure since my last meeting with Madanach, so I decided to try him again. 

"Hi Borkul. I'd like to speak with Madanach, please." I moved to walk past him, and he put his arm up in front of me. 

"Shiv." He was smiling. I rolled my eyes and approached Uraccen. 

"Do you have a shiv?"

He shook his head. "Don't need one. I think Grisvar has one, though. You could ask him." 

"Which one is Grisvar?" 

He pointed to the tunnel behind him. "He's the foul-smelling, jumpy Nord down that way. Can't miss him, what with his shaking and nonstop chatter."

I followed the sounds of a Nord voice talking incessantly, underscored by the disjointed rhythm of pickaxes striking rock. Uraccen was right, Grisvar stood out like a sore thumb. He was bouncing around from prisoner to prisoner, carrying on a one-sided conversation with no one. 

"Uh, Grisvar? I need to see Madanach, and Borkul won't let me in unless I give him a shiv. Do you have one?"

He stopped bouncing momentarily and looked me up and down. "Well, well, well..." He trailed off. "Braig, look at  _ this _ . Oh, she looks delicious. Braig, look at what the guards got us!" He reached out to pet my hair, and I punched him in the chest. He fell back against the wall, rubbing the spot where I had hit him. "Feisty," he groaned. 

The balding Breton man who'd been mining nearby stopped swinging his axe just long enough to say, "Grisvar, shut up." He went back to work. 

I held out my hand and looked back to Grisvar. "Shiv, please?"

To his credit, he didn't try to touch me again. "Yeah, I have a shiv. But I ain't giving it away for free. I'm gonna need something in return." I pulled my arm back and prepared to punch him again. He put his hands up and shook his head.

"No, no, not that. Unless you're offering? No? Okay, then I'm pretty low on skooma at the moment. Completely out, in fact. I can't mine like this. If you can find me some skooma, I might consider giving you my shiv." He stepped back, clearly proud of his negotiation skills. 

I conjured my sword. "How about you just give me the shiv, and find your own skooma?" 

His eyes widened. " Braig, do you see this? She's threatening me. She's going to rob me! Braig, are you going to help me or what?"

Braig continued mining. I stepped forward until the tip of my sword was poking into Grisvar's chest. "Shiv."

Whimpering, he reached down the front of his pants and pulled out a shiv. 

I snatched it and stalked off without a word. 

*****

Borkul was picking his teeth with a shiv when I returned. As I approached, he lowered his shiv and raised an eyebrow. I handed him the shiv, and he opened the door for me. 

I felt more nervous this time than when I had first met Madanach. The first time, I had felt important. Like I had a purpose, and would be welcomed by him. Now, I worried he would send me away again. 

He was sitting on his bed reading a book when I entered the room. I stood several feet away, waiting to be acknowledged. He turned the page and kept reading. I continued to wait. After he went through four or five pages, he sighed loudly and put the book down. 

"Stubborn, are you? Well, what do you want?"

"I want to discuss our escape." I sat in his chair. 

He sat up a bit. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you had no plan? What do you expect us to do? Take out the guards on their next visit? They're heavily armed and armored. We'd be slaughtered." 

I took in a breath. "I had hoped that we could-"

He cut me off, standing up and grabbing an apple off the table. "Hope. That's all that our people have these days. Me being in here? That gives them hope. Hope that one day I'll be free. Hope that when I am free, I will lead another successful march on Markarth." He took a bite, and continued to chew as he talked. "Let me tell you, girl. Hope is futile. Nepos and I are too old to retake The Reach. The redoubts are too scattered." He finished chewing, and set the uneaten apple down on the table. He squatted down before me and took my hands in his. 

"I have spent the past 25 years dreaming of regaining the land that is rightfully ours. Perhaps one day, we will. It will not be with me at the forefront. Nepos has made that clear." He sighed, picked up the apple, took another bite, and sat back on the bed, chewing wistfully.

"Nepos is dead."

Madanach stopped chewing abruptly and swallowed. His eyes held a glimmer of tears and disbelief. "When?"

"Yesterday." 

He threw the apple over my head and bellowed, "WHO?"

My chest felt tight and my mind was buzzing. I knew in that moment why this man was so revered by his people. By my people. He cared. He loved. He had tried to reassure me even while he made me accept the death of our shared dream. And now, he was positively murderous at the news that his closest friend was dead. My answer was a whisper. "Me."


	11. Make it Rain Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena and her king escape Cidhna Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gates were in our sight as we reached the marketplace. As I put my conjured sword through Joric, I heard a familiar voice scream.

Madanach froze. Then he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me up out of his chair. He pulled me closer until we were nose to nose. His next question was a soft growl: "Why?"

As I explained the events of the past couple of days, his grip on my shirt loosened. By the time I was finished, I was left standing on shaking legs, coming down from my adrenaline high, while he sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. 

"So Nepos was working with Thonar Silver-Blood?" He asked me for the second time. "And he was living on the upper levels of Dryside?" He punched the mattress and stood up. "This is unbelievable. All this time, I trusted Nepos. He was to be my eyes and ears while I wasted away in here, paying the price for our people. Who knows what lies he told to keep me content inside this prison!" Madanach was growing angry again. 

"Girl, come with me." He stomped out of the room.

When we got to the main cavern of the mine, he said something quietly to Borkul, who jogged off shortly afterwards. 

Uraccen stood up painfully. "What's going on, Madanach?"

"Wait until the others get here."

Soon enough, all of the imprisoned Forsworn and Reachmen were gathered near the fire. Madanach spoke loudly, and his voice echoing off of the high ceiling. 

"My brothers and sisters, we have been here long enough. It's time to leave Cidhna Mine and continue our fight against the Nords. Through this gate, just beside my quarters, is a tunnel. A tunnel that leads right through the old Dwarven Ruins of Markarth, into the city. Well, what do you say, my brothers?" 

The cavern erupted into activity, people finding hidden shivs and other items that they wanted to bring with them. Once we reconvened, Madanach said, "Follow me!", and off we went. 

*****

Our journey through the ruins was a blur of chaos. The smell of freedom for the first time in years had transformed these old, beaten down men and women into youths convinced of their own immortality. They fought spiders and Dwarven automatons without hesitation. Even Uraccen was nimble, accurately casting spells in all directions. 

We finally came to a tunnel leading to a door, presumably one that led to Markarth. There were two large trunks just inside the door, with a piece of paper nailed to the larger of the two. Madanach opened and read the note out loud. 

_Your Majesty,_

_Nepos wanted me to put these trunks here in the event that something happened to him. He was murdered in his own home today. I hope that you find the contents useful._

  * _Kaie_



Madanach opened the first trunk. It was filled with armor. The next trunk held weapons of all sorts. The men, Uaile, and I jumped into action, quickly stripping out of our clothes and passing around armor and weapons until everyone found something that fit. 

Once we were dressed and armed, Madanach stood before us, regal in his Forsworn warrior gear. I stood with the group, dressed in my own set of armor. I could feel the magic coursing through each piece, fortifying my abilities. This was it. I was itching to guide Madanach to Druadach and revel in our success with the rest of the redoubt. Madanach began to speak. 

"This is it. Many of us have spent years and even decades dreaming of this day. It is time to see the sky and make it rain red. This is the day that we announce to Markarth that I have returned." His voice rose as passion and determination bled from his mouth. "We will go to Druadach Redoubt and organize. We will unify the tribes. We will storm Markarth, and be sure to take out as many Nords and Nord-lovers as we are able to on our way!" 

At that, the group roared and stormed out into the city. 

*****

It was both beautiful and brutal, to say the least. The former prisoners cut through everyone in their path, be it by magic or steel. The path that we took on our way out was littered with bodies of guards and citizens unlucky enough to be in the way. I was exhilarated. I had never understood the term bloodlust until I was tearing through a city with my brothers and sisters, fighting our way to the walls. We didn't lose a single man. 

The gates were in our sight as we reached the marketplace. As I put my conjured sword through Joric, I heard a familiar voice scream. 

"Adara! No!"

I looked in the direction of the scream and saw Kerah standing at the edge of a pathway up on the third level, looking down in horror and grief. I followed her shocked gaze, and I saw it. 

Adara. Hefted into the air by Borkul. Slammed down onto the stones, blood everywhere, body at all wrong angles. Endon, jumping onto Borkul's back and striking his head with a rock. Madanach, slicing through Endon's spine with a sword. Both Borkul and Madanach turned to find their next target. 

I looked up, and found Kerah staring at me in disbelief. 

I ran. 


	12. Headed East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena is not sure where to go after the Markarth incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The redhead across the stream jerked her head up in time to see the 'lost' girl trip into the stream. The Argonian was waiting for them with a frighteningly large dagger.

I burst out of the gates ahead of anyone else in our group. I ran straight ahead. The sounds of screams and murder grew faint as I increased the distance between myself and Markarth. It was just past dusk when I collapsed in a large, unkempt hedge. I fell asleep almost immediately. 

*****

When I awoke, my first thoughts were of the look on Kerah's face when she met my eyes, followed quickly by the image of Adara broken on the ground. I choked back a sob and looked around, realizing that I had no idea where I was. All I could see were trees and mountains. I had no food, no weapons, no coin. I didn't even know for sure which direction would take me back to Markarth, if I were inclined to go back. 

I dusted myself off, picked some twigs out of my hair, and headed east. 

*****

Eventually I came upon a deserted road. I chose to walk in the trees alongside the road, to avoid any potential confrontation. I walked for hours, stopping occasionally to get a drink from a stream, or to rest my legs. Around noon, I was getting hungry, and I finally found a crossroads with a sign. There were four locations on the sign. To the north, Rorikstead. South, Falkreath. Whiterun was to the east. If I turned around and went back the way I came, I could return to Markarth and find my way to Druadach. 

In the end, I headed south towards Falkreath. If I couldn't find a place to stay or something to eat there, it would be time for me to try hunting for the first time. 

I grew tired quickly. I hadn't eaten anything since that breakfast with Kerah and Endon. I had managed to run across the entire Reach in less than a day. Now, I found myself struggling to put one foot in front of the other on this endlessly uphill road. 

A few hours uphill, I cast Muffle and stepped off the path to find the stream I could hear from somewhere nearby. As I moved silently and gradually towards the sounds of flowing water, I heard hushed voices ahead. 

"...how do we do this..."

"...sent two of us to take out a little girl..."

"...did he come from..."

"...I can draw her out."

One of the voices sounded like a child. I thought briefly of Adara before pushing her image out of my mind. I approached a small clearing, and saw an Argonian in the company of a young Breton girl. She looked about ten years old. She and the Argonian were dressed in black and red form-fitting armor. They were looking across the stream at a tiny camp consisting of a tent and a muted fire. 

A flap on the tent opened, and another child emerged, this one wearing a red and white dress with her red hair flowing down her back. 

The Argonian's young companion said, "This is it." and stripped out of her armor, revealing a more suitable child's dress. She called out, "Hello, can someone help me? I'm lost and all alone. Anyone? Please!"

The redhead across the stream jerked her head up in time to see the 'lost' girl trip into the stream. The Argonian was waiting for them with a frighteningly large dagger. 

Without thinking about it, I yelled, "RUN!" And charged at the Argonian, spells at the ready. The redheaded girl ran away from the disturbance, crying out, "Griffith!"

The tent began shaking, and after a few moments it was sliced open from the inside, revealing a rather large and intimidating Imperial, presumably Griffith, with weapons drawn and ready to kill. He saw the girl thrashing about in the stream and jumped in to help her. She leapt out of the stream with unnatural speed and force, chasing after the redheaded girl. Griffith hefted himself out of the stream and went after them. 

I finished off the Argonian with a final stab of my sword, and followed Griffith.

*****

Griffith noticed me trailing after him at some point, and gave me a brief nod before turning his attention back to the blur of a girl we were trying to keep up with. I could see no sign of the redheaded girl. The girl that we  _ could _ see disappeared around a large rock outcropping. Griffith and I slowed down where she had disappeared, panting. 

"Where'd she go?" He asked in a raspy, desperate voice. 

At that moment, she reappeared, jumping down from the outcropping, fangs bared, tackling Griffith to the ground. 

"Vampire!" I screeched, as I attempted to pull her wild, frantic body off of Griffith. She was clawing and snapping at him in a fury, hissing all the while. She went still when the tip of a blade suddenly protruded from her back, missing me by mere inches. Griffith shoved her limp body onto the ground and lay there, breathing heavily. I collapsed on the ground next to him, similarly out of breath. 

"Griffith?" A small, frightened voice whispered from up in a nearby tree. Exhaustion forgotten, Griffith jumped to his feet and went to help her down. 


	13. To Feel Normal Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raena teams up with Griffith and Morrigan as they head to Eastmarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was reminiscent of my departure from Druadach Redoubt only a week ago. Memories I'd been avoiding threatened to flood my brain, and I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.

We burned the vampire's body where it lay, and headed back to Griffith's and the girl's camp. I looked around for the Argonian, but he was nowhere to be found. I reported back to Griffith, and together we decided to pack up and move out of the area. 

The girl, I learned, was named Morrigan. There were monsters after her. Griffith was keeping her safe. Griffith was moody and quiet as we packed up their camp, and didn't seem inclined to comment on Morrigan's telling of their story. 

Once things were mostly packed, Griffith sent Morrigan to the stream to fill their waterskins. He watched her to make sure she was out of hearing distance, and then began to speak. 

"I'm not going to go into detail. The Dark Brotherhood are after her. I stopped them, so they're after me, too. If you come with us, your personal safety will decrease quite a bit. I could use an extra set of eyes, though." He didn't make eye contact with me during this speech. 

The truth is, I was desperate. For interacting with other people, for food, for sleep in a tent. I asked him, "Where are you headed?"

He stood up, tossed a bag at me, and strapped a backpack over his shoulders. "East." 

*****

Our journey to Eastmarch took four days. Morrigan was good, albeit exhausting, company. Griffith's company was lacking. He didn't speak unless absolutely necessary, but he did teach Morrigan and me to hunt with a bow. I showed him how to dry venison so that it would last for weeks in his pack. 

Neither he nor Morrigan questioned my Forsworn armor, but on the third day we came across an abandoned camp with some hide armor in a trunk. I stuffed my Forsworn gear in a bag and changed into the new armor, in order to be inconspicuous. 

There were no more 'monster' attacks during our journey. I asked Griffith about it on the third night, when Morrigan was asleep in the tent. 

Griffith didn't answer me, and I began to wonder if he had even heard my question. Just as I opened my mouth to ask again, he spoke. 

"I was a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Morrigan was my contract. I couldn't kill a little girl. I have been protecting her ever since. Once a contract has been made with Sithis, it can't be undone. She will be running for the rest of her life, and I intend to make sure her life is a long one." He would say no more. 

On the fourth day, we came upon a secluded mill. We stopped to speak with the mill owner, Gilfre. She told us that she needed help around the mill, and would provide free lodging and meals if we would stay on. Griffith was eager to take her up on the offer, and Morrigan was happy to fix up the old workers' quarters. 

I, on the other hand, had no desire to stick around. I told Griffith as much, and he invited me to either stay or leave, as he had no strong feelings one way or another. 

"Morrigan needs to feel normal again. All of this running and living wild in the woods isn't good for her. I want to make sure she experiences childhood." The only time Griffith showed any sign of emotion was when he spoke of Morrigan. 

I couldn't argue with his reasoning. I told him and Gilfre that I would stay for the night, and go on my way in the morning. 

*****

I left early, before anyone else was awake. It was reminiscent of my departure from Druadach Redoubt only a week ago. Memories I'd been avoiding threatened to flood my brain, and I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. The presence of Morrigan had more than a little to do with my desire to leave Mixwater Mill. I used to enjoy spending time with children. I wondered whether I ever would again. 

The sun came up slowly as I headed southwest on the road that passed by Mixwater. This part of Eastmarch reminded me of The Reach. Yes, there were more plants and taller trees, but there were also mountains and waterfalls. The sounds of rushing water and birds calling made me feel a bit homesick. There was a long bridge which offered me a fantastic view of two small waterfalls. I stopped at the far end of the bridge and breathed in the smell of damp rocks. 

Something caught my attention over the din of the falls. It sounded like a scream, or a yell. I waited and didn't hear it again, so I continued along the road. And then I heard it again. It was definitely a person. Screaming. I looked around in the direction of the scream, and saw an old ruin. I wouldn't have otherwise noticed it, half buried in the side of a cliff face like it was. I left the road and moved towards the ruins. They were on the other side of the rushing river. 

Every so often, I heard the scream again. Someone needed help. There was no one in sight. I had to try and help. I looked for a way to cross the river, and my only option was to backtrack over the bridge, which I did. 

After some rock climbing and a near tumble into the rushing river, I found the door to the ruin. The yelling and screaming had died down. I hoped I wasn't too late. 


End file.
